memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2018 January * 16 January - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 4 from IDW Publishing. * 17 January - Issue 2 of the Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless comic series from IDW Publishing. * 21 January - the twelfth episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 22 January - "Vaulting Ambition" released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 28 January - the thirteenth episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 29 January - ** "What's Past Is Prologue" released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. ** Exploring Picard's Galaxy: Essays on Star Trek: The Next Generation, by Peter W. Lee. * 30 January - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 6, by John Byrne. * 31 January - ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 16", from IDW Publishing. ** Issue 3 of the Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless comic series from IDW Publishing. ** Issue 4 of the Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless comic series from IDW Publishing. February * 2 February - Star Trek: Discovery - Season 1, Chapter 1 soundtrack to be released on CD. * 4 February - the fourteenth episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 5 February - "The War Without, The War Within" released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 6 February - Pocket DIS novel, Drastic Measures, by Dayton Ward. * 11 February - the fifteenth episode (and first season finale) of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 12 February - "Will You Take My Hand?" released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 21 February - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 17", from IDW Publishing. * 28 February - " ", Star Trek: New Visions #20, from IDW Publishing. March * 14 March - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 18", from IDW Publishing. * 20 March - Omnibus edition of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken. * 27 March - ** Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Cats, by Jenny Parks. * 28 March - Star Trek: Discovery Annual 2018, from IDW Publishing. April * 3 April - ** Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Borg Cube (Miniature Editions). ** Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Tricorder (Miniature Editions). * 17 April - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 5 from IDW Publishing. * 30 April - To Boldly Go: Marketing the Myth of Star Trek by Djoymi Baker, from I.B. Tauris. May * 8 May - Omnibus edition of Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless, from IDW Publishing. * 29 May - Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #2, The Root of All Rage, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. June * 5 June - ** Star Trek: Boldly Go, Volume 3, from IDW Publishing. ** Pocket DIS novel, Fear Itself, by James Swallow. * 12 June - ** Star Trek: The Official Poster Collection, from Insight Editions. ** IncrediBuilds: Star Trek: The Next Generation - USS Enterprise Deluxe Book and Model Set by Dayton Ward. ** IncrediBuilds: Star Trek - USS Enterprise 3D Wood Model and Book. ** IncrediBuilds: Star Trek - USS Enterprise Deluxe Book and Model Set. * 15 June - ** Set Phasers to Teach!: Star Trek in Research and Teaching, by Stefan Rabitsch and Martin Gabriel August * 7 August - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 7. November * Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #3, In the Heart of Chaos, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. ;To be announced * - Season 2 of Star Trek: Discovery is expected to be released on CBS All Access. * Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6, from IDW Publishing. * Star Trek: Discovery - Season 1, Chapter 1 soundtrack to be released in vinyl format. * What We Left Behind, Ira Steven Behr's documentary about . * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. 2019 ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999